This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Communication of information, not just its mere existence, is the key to the current information age. Network infrastructure must be agile in resource allocation and adapt to changing circumstances. To provide consistent levels of service, the nodes must handle changes in network traffic, available network resources and external factors. Mobile networks further complicate algorithm design through position changes. Mobile networks, moving into a new environment, intelligently position themselves to provide an efficient communications backbone. This placement can't be static but must constantly evolve while sharing information. We propose using primates as the biological basis for an adaptable, flexible cooperative system . Primates live in stable, sometimes life-long communities but form structured ad hoc sub-groups. Hunting and foraging tasks accomplished as groups provide better coverage increasing success. In addition , groups provide safety via formation , optimal distancing and communication via vocalization and observation. The activities under this proposal include: 1 ) Study group formation and task assignment during hunting and foraging tasks 2) Build models of adaptation to internal and external factors 3) Incorporate models into mobile networks via simulation and experimentation 4) Validate model usefulness through implementation of intelligent network surveillance application. We expect that this activity will yield the following benefits: 1) Models for primate cooperation during hunting and foraging 2) New models for communication that adapt to changing environments and changes in resources. 3) Novel self-organization algorithms that impose task appropriate structure on coverage activities such as reconnaissance and surveillance .